


Whip It

by Binkie



Series: The Robo Smut [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work can be boring. So make somethin' out of it. <br/>Drift/Rodimus~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip It

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda my first 'sticky' drabble. Be nice?

Drift swayed his large lovely hips around Rodimus's office, having the caption watching him. It was that time a day again where Rodimus needed a quick frag and Drift was more then happy to help. But Drift finally stopped, but in-between the captain's legs. Smirking.

"How may I assist you today, captain?"

Two words. Two words that Drift all to familiar with. Just two little words. "

"Pleasure me."

Drift's cooling fans roared on, from feeling Rodimus's radiating heat. He scooted his chair back as Drift stepped closer and dropped to his knees, averting his optics he tapped on Rodimus's spike panel. His panel opened on a silent click and his pressurized spike was brought into plain view. As many times before, Drift kissed the tip and licked the underside of his spike. Rodimus groaned with anticipation. Now, Drift took his leader's spike into his mouth and to suck on it softly. The warm, wet heat from the swordsmech glossa was agonizing pleasure to his spike.

"G-get on with it, Drift." Rodimus groan impatiently.

On per command the white swordsmech begin to bobbed his helm up and down gripping red and orange mech's thighs tightly. Rodimus smiled. The harder Drift sucked the bigger he smiled. He placed his servos on Drift head to keep his pace. "Suck harder, faster."

Primus, Rodimus can be so needy. Either it was his way or the high way. Which would make sense since he is the leader of the crew. He did tend to get anything he wanted from time to time.

Blushing, Drift took more of Rodimus's spike into his mouth and suckled alitte harder picking up his pace. Rodimus kept his sturdy hand on Drift's helm though. Even though he was close to overload, he still wasn't finish with Drift yet.

Drift moan heavily as he deep- throated his leader. Sucking, licking and bobbing his helm. Making sure his leader was close. Very, very close.

But finally Rodimus did overload. He overloaded hard too blasting right into Drift's mouth.

Rodimus grinned. "Now swallow."

With that command, Drift swallowed all of his transfluid. Milking him dry. The transfluid was stinging hot down his throat making him come up off of his spike with a silent 'pop'.

The Rodimus stood up and grabbed Drift by the hips and slam him unto his desk with a bang. 

Chucking darkly he whispered into Drift's audio, "Your turn...."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two or nah?


End file.
